Timing Is Everything
by ReadMe-SeeMe
Summary: It's been almost a year since Chiles decision to follow her dreams of becoming famous. In California Things were beginning to look up for Beau Hutton again but what happens when Beau's first love Chiles comes back ready to make it work FULL INSIDE
1. Dedicated To You

Here's my new Country Strong Story: _Timing is Everything_!

_Plot:_ _It's been almost a year since the tour ended, Kelly's death, and Chiles understandable decision to follow her dreams of becoming famous. Beau was beginning to get his life back on track, in LA he met an amazing girl who was similar to him, loves music for music and not for money. Things were beginning to look up but what happens when Beau's first love Chiles Stanton comes back ready to make it work. Who will he choose in the end?_

_Starring: (Pictures on Profile)_

_Beau Hutton (Garrett Hedlund)_

_Destiny Love (Sara Underwood)_

_Chiles Stanton (Leighton Meester)_

**Enjoy & Please Review!**

Chapter 1: Dedicated to You!

It was a dim like setting in the bar Beau Hutton often played at. Being a Saturday night the place was packed as usual. He sat in denim jeans and a red and multi colored plaid designed shirt, with the southern touch of his cowboy boots, and hat.

"You gonna play us a song or what Nashville?" the well known bartender Destiny Love, teased him.

She wore a denim skirt and a pink and yellow plaid shirt that tied in the front showing a little skin. Destiny was very well known in that bar. Not only because she could sing, and reminded everyone so much of her ideal Leann Rimes, with her light blonde usually curly hair and deep green eyes, but because she was known as the heart of that very bar. She was a sweetheart, and was very friendly to newcomers, especially to ones making their singing debut any night of the week.

"Give me a minute" Beau chuckled as she walked back to the bar.

Destiny was the first person to welcome Beau almost a year ago when he first moved to California and made his debut. Everyone knew the two were pretty sweet on each other, but no one really knew what was going on between the two, other than themselves.

Beau adjusted the microphone and sat on the stool behind him.

"I would like to dedicate this song to a very special friend of mine." Beau grinned, as the introduction caught the eye of Destiny causing her to stop in her tracks and giving him his full attention. "It's a song by one of my all time favorite artist John Michael Montgomery" he said "And I hope she like it"

Destiny smiled as she made quick eye contact with Beau.

He sighed before he started strumming the strings of his guitar…

_They read you Cinderella  
You hoped it would come true  
That one day your Prince Charming  
Would come rescue you  
You like romantic movies  
You never will forget  
The way you felt when Romeo kissed Juliet  
All this time that you've been waiting  
You don't have to wait no more_

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

I never make a promise I don't intend to keep  
So when I say forever, forever's what I mean  
I'm no Casanova but I swear this much is true  
I'll be holdin' nothin' back when it comes to you  
You dream of love that's everlasting  
Well baby open up your eyes

I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
If you give me a chance  
I can love you like that

You want tenderness-I got tenderness  
And I see through to the heart of you  
If you want a man who understands  
You don't have to look very far

I can love you  
I can  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl  
I will give you my heart  
Be all that you need  
Show you you're everything that's precious to me  
I can love you like that  
I would make you my world  
Move Heaven and Earth if you were my girl

The whole bar roared with cheers at the end of the song, including Destiny who couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

Beau loved the sound that he was hearing. He loved music and when people like his music he feels accomplished.

"Thank you!" he smiled setting his guitar back in it's case, securing it shut before walking over to the bar, to a smiling blonde..

"So, am I just being cocky or was I the special friend that song was intended for?" Destiny replied walking over to him with two beers, one for each of them

"Depends, if you liked it or not?"

"I loved it" she smiled leaned in, resting her elbows on the bar counter.

"Then yes it was for you" he grinned

"Cheers to a classic pick then" she said as they hit their beer glasses together "I love that song"

"Yeah me too" he said before gulping down his drink "But you do know what this means right?" he replied after sitting his bottle down

"What's that?" Destiny asked after taking a gulp also

"You owe me one"

"A song?" she replied "But, I'm not on the set list tonight"

"Well, you can take one of my sets" he offered

"Ha, I don't have my guitar" she continued to try and get out of it

"I have a perfectly good one right here"

Destiny sighed, and looked at the stage

"You expect me to sing after that" she said referring to his performance "These people don't want to see me"

Beau rolled his eyes slightly

"Are you kidding me? You're an incredible musician"

Destiny stared at him in his deep blue eyes

"You haven't performed in awhile, I'm sure these people would love to see you get back on that stage" he motivated

"How do you know?"

"Because," Beau stood up tall "HEY EVERYBODY, WHO WANTS TO HEAR DESTINY PLAY FOR OLD TIME SAKES?" he yelled at the bar

Everyone in the bar cheered loud for the western great. Destiny was the Saturday night headliner before Beau came to town. She then needed a more paying gig so she motioned toward bartending for tips, while Beau did an amazing job at taking over the stage.

"Your fans are calling" he smirked handing her his guitar.

Destiny chuckled

"I'm going to kill you for this Nashville" she blushed lightly snatching the acoustic by the fretboard, and making her way toward the stage, as the bar got louder with cheers for her.

Destiny took a deep breath and smiled at the crowd, who focused on her

"Well, this is my first time in awhile so let's see if I still got it in me" she spoke in the microphone as she got situated. "This too is a song from one of my favorite artist Faith Hill and this performance in its self is titled returning the favor" she smiled focusing her attention to Beau through the shinning lights.

Destiny blushed seeing him smile back, before she began to play softly

_I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way  
I watch the sunlight dance across your face and I've  
Never been this swept away_

All my thoughts just seem to settle on the breeze  
When I'm lying wrapped up in your arms  
The whole world just fades away  
The only thing I hear  
Is the beating of your heart

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

In a way I know my heart is waking up  
As all the walls come tumbling down  
I'm closer than I've ever felt before  
And I know  
And you know  
There's no need for words right now

'Cause I can feel you breathe  
It's washing over me  
Suddenly I'm melting into you  
There's nothing left to prove  
Baby all we need is just to be  
Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

Caught up in the touch  
The slow and steady rush  
Baby, isn't that the way that love's supposed to be  
I can feel you breathe  
Just breathe

I can feel the magic floating in the air  
Being with you gets me that way

Being back on stage made Destiny feel great. She heard the cheers and took a moment to soak it all up. That's where she felt she belong, on any stage.

"Thank you!" she whispered getting off stage, and making her way back to Beau at the bar, getting smiles and pats on the back for her job well done.

"Well?" she said handing him back his guitar

"That was amazing" Beau compliments "And thanks for the dedication" he told her as she was making her way to the other side of the bar.

"So were even" she smirked, back to serving drinks

"You need to be up there more" he told her

"I wish I could be" she said staring at the empty stage "Being up on stage means the world to me, which is how I still can't believe you gave it all up, just to be here"

Beau reminisced about the tour he did with the famous Kelly Canter last year. Though it was a memorable year he sort of wished he could erase certain parts of it.

"You just will never understand" he simply said

"Damn right, and you don't do a god job at helping me understand either" she said grabbing her beer bottle

Beau shrugged

"Next subject"

Destiny shook her head in disbelief

"The mysterious Beau Hutton, been coming here every single day for a year and I still barely even know you" she said before walking over to the side to serve some customers.

Beau watched Destiny walk away. He had a hard time opening up to people, that's why he turned to music to express himself, but ever since last year he barely wrote his own songs any more. As great as Destiny was, the only people that brought out any inspirations for his own songs was Kelly Canter, and former lover Chiles Stanton, who was at the highlight of her career.

Destiny stared back at a dazed out Beau from afar. She realized it wasn't fair that she jumped down his throat for not opening up; everyone wasn't as open as her. Everyone doesn't obtain the same feelings.

"_Just because you love someone doesn't mean they have to love you back" _she repeated a quote from her mom softly to herself.

She shook her head and gulped down the rest of her beers before tossing the bottle out. Destiny began walking back over to Beau but suddenly the whole bar directed their attention to entrance.

Destiny and even Beau directed their attention over, but all they could see is cameras flashing and people cheering.

"Chiles Stanton" a fan yelled

Beau's heart dropped when he heard the person yell

"_It can't be"_ he said to himself

He quickly made his way through the crowd and was suddenly taken back.

"Well, long times no see Beau Hutton" she smiled

"Chiles!" Beau said softly in disbelief….

**Please Review (it motivates me to keep going)!**

**Next Chapter: Old Times, New Problems (Wednesday, February 09, 2011)**


	2. All The Right Memories

Hey everyone, I just want to say THANK YOU ALL so much for the reviews! From now on my official motto is _"The more reviews the faster the updates". _All the great feedback made me want to update faster. So please keep them coming!

Here's Chapter 2. Enjoy!

_Chapter 2: All the right memories_

_Don't Take the Girl_ by Tim McGraw played in the background from inside the bar, as Chiles and Beau sat in the back alley. Beau's heart continued to beat expeditiously as he stared at the girl who remained with his heart this entire year.

Chiles sighed as she looked forward trying not to make eye contact with him. She could almost feel him looking at her.

"Are you going to say anything?" She finally said

"Are you?" he shot

Chiles shook her head and continued to be silence

"So how's the luxury life?" he asked

"Anything but that" she replied

"Well, I don't want to know anything else" he said pulling a cigarette from the front pocket of his button down

"Same ole rude Beau Hutton" she folded her arms

"Why are you here Chiles?" he asked

"What do you mean?" she said looking down

"Exactly what I asked?" Beau replied "This is a small town so if you had a show I would have heard about it so it can't be for your career"

Chiles looked down then around, not knowing what to say

"Still have nothing to say?" he shook his head flicking his cigarette as she remained quiet

Beau chuckled slightly before shaking his head

"I'll be inside, have a good visit" he told her "Or whatever you are for"

Chiles eyes shot open watching him get ready to walk away…

"Beau wait!" she finally spoke…

Back inside, Destiny shift was close to being ever. The night had calmed down, and there were only a few people left in the joint sharing their last drink of the night.

"_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart they were like Northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true  
That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you"_

Destiny sung low to herself as she stood behind the bar, putting away a few glasses

"What are you singing Love?" One of Destiny fellow bartenders asked as she helped clean.

"Oh just a song I've been working on for awhile" she answered

"You did well tonight" she told Destiny "The whole night was a success"

"I know right, first I got back on stage in almost a year, and the famous Chiles Stanton shows up" Destiny smiled "I wish we had more night like this"

"Tell me about it!" she replied "And Beau did great too"

"Yeah he did" Destiny blushed in thoughts of him as she wiped down the counters "But, what's new about that" she said "That kid has more talent than anyone I know"

The other bartender saw Destiny smiling in thoughts of Beau before she chuckled lightly

"You are pretty sweet on him huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" Destiny confessed

"A little" she replied "Where is Beau now that I think about it?"

"I don't know, but I doubt he's gone because one he's my ride home and two his guitar is still up on stage" Destiny noticed "He probably went out back for a smoke"

The two girls shrugged as they continued to clean up as Destiny went back to singing her song

"_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you…"_

Outside in the back alley silence filled the air once again between the ex lovers…

Beau waited another second for her to speak but she couldn't find the words to say. He shook his head before he began to walk away again…

"Beau stop!" Chiles ordered again

"You keep telling me to stop but you aren't saying shit!" he slightly yelled

"I know… I just…" she stuttered

"You just what?"

Chiles stared at him with her innocent brown eyes

"I don't know!"

"Well, me either" he said before turning again…

Beau was just a step from the door before he heard a sound he hadn't heard in awhile. A sound he forgot he missed…

"_I'll use my eyes to draw you in  
Until I'm under your skin  
I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms  
Come on, come on, come on  
Give into me"_

Beau stared down then back at Chiles as she sang the song that initially connected the two.

"I'm here for you Beau Hutton" she finally said

"After a whole year Chiles?"

"I admit it has been awhile, but please understand Beau I was young, I was incredibly naïve and I didn't know what I wanted" she explained

"And you do now?"

"Yes" she argued "I've had the best of both worlds and I know what really makes me happy, it's not the fame, it's not the power, but it's you" she admitted

Beau stared into her eyes and saw nothing but honesty

"I thought about you every single day for a year!" she continued "I want to be with you"

Beau was speechless. For awhile he wanted this to happen. He wanted so badly for Chiles to come back into his life, but now that, that moment was here, for the first time he had no reaction, he didn't know what to say…

Inside the last of the bars' customers had left, Destiny remained inside as she and the others were just about done cleaning

"Well, I guess I'm gone for the night, are going to lock up?" she asked Destiny

"Sure, I can I'm just waiting for Beau to come back in"

"Gosh he's still out there?" she said "No cigarette last that long, you better go check to see if he's okay"

Destiny giggled

"Tall and masculine Beau is fine, I can almost bet on it"

"Okay see you tomorrow" she said as Destiny waved

She shut off the lights around the bar, before heading to the stage and began straightening up the stage equipment. When she was finished she walked toward the front and locked the doors from the inside, since she knew Beau parked around back in the alley. Destiny through on her coat and grabbed Beau's guitar off the stage before she headed toward the back doors, where Beau and Chiles continued their conversation…

"You come back after all this time and expect things to be back to normal" Beau argued "You shouldn't have come here Chiles!"

Chiles smirked at his familiar tone

"Don't make me say it?" she said shaking her head

"Say what?"

"You're being very rude right now?" she smiled, replaying a conversation they had once before

Beau couldn't help but smile slightly recognizing the dialogue

"So you tell me what you want?" Chiles whispered slowly walking toward him

Beau shook his head a little

"Nothing!"

Chiles smiled hearing those words, as she pulled him in for a kiss, Beau couldn't help but embrace her grabbed the back of her head gently…

Destiny walked out of the back door and was shocked at the sight of Beau kissing Chiles. She stared down feeling a little disappointed and optimistic. She stood there for awhile before she quietly place Beau's guitar case on the steps, where she was sure he could see it, and walking back inside the bar to call a cab…

Beau couldn't keep his guard up for long, as a single kiss with Chiles brought back all the right memories…

**Please Review (The more reviews the faster the updates)**

**Also if you are a GARRETT HEDLUND FAN (Beau)! I have plenty of other stories from his multiple movies so check them out if you are motivated…**

_**Disclaimer: Destiny's "original song" is really God Blessed the Broken Road, and belongs to the Rascal Flatts!**_

_**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**_

_**STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT**_


	3. Her Inspiration

My word is my word, so here is yet another update for you all. Thanks for all the great reviews, it really motivates me, so keep them coming.

Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy

Chapter 3: Her Inspiration

The California sun shined through Beau's window of his beachside ranch. After his night of passion with Chiles he laid underneath the blankets of his bed in nothing but white boxers. He rolled over slightly to avoid the sun in his face and surprisingly found nothing beside him. Beau felt around his bed gently before finally opening his sleepy eyes. He immediately shot up when he realized Chiles was no longer next to him.

Beau slowly got out of bed and searched around for the love of his life. He couldn't help but feel the fear of her leaving again. He continued to look around, and suddenly stopped and smiled lightly at the view in front of him.

Chiles sat on the balcony overlooking the beach near Beau's ranch. She was on a stool wrapped in nothing but a white bed sheet as her brown curly hair flowed in the winds' breeze.

"_I miss everything; about you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all…"_

She sung and thought all at the same time, as she wrote down the lyrics she just uttered. She sat the pen down in the crack of her notepad so the wind wouldn't close her page shut. Chiles sat back up and began to strum the strings on Beau's guitar which she had wrapped around her.

"_But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in…"_

Chiles was in the middle of finishing the song when she felt a man's masculine arms around her from behind, as she turned and found her inspiration kneeling down behind her.

"Finally up?" she smiled at him leaning her forehead against his

"When did you start playing guitar?" he asked

"Oh" she smiled looking down at the acoustic "Recently, I'm not that good though"

"You could've fooled me" he complimented

Chiles chuckled lightly before slowly kissing him. After a moment she slightly pulled away still with her head against his as they watch the sun shine down on the beach and the waves flow.

"This view is incredible" she said

"It is, I like to come out here every day and just write" he told her getting up and walking to the banister

"We're two of a kind then" she smiled

"So I see" he looked delighted seeing her writing pad "Can I hear?"

"Hear what?" she nervously asked

"_I Never Told You_" he replied reading the top of the page in her notepad that was placed in front of her

"Well, it's not really finished" she explained

"Let me hear what you have so far" he smiled

Chiles stared at him and couldn't resist. The one person she was always comfortable with when it came to sharing her music was Beau…

She sighed lightly and sat up straight with his guitar. Beau sat up on his banister, excited to hear her play an original song.

Chiles looked up at Beau one last time before gaining security and comfort as she began strumming the strings on the acoustic…

"_I miss those blue eyes  
How you kissed me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe"_

"But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now I miss everything about you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you…"

"I see your blue eyes  
Every time I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to when I'm not around you  
It's like I'm not with me"

"But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No I never told you  
I just held it in  
And now …

_I miss everything about you  
I can't believe I still want you  
After all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you…"_

Chiles stared down waiting for an expression from Beau, who was speechless at her growth…

"Wow," he replied

"I know, I'm not finish yet though it'll be better"

"No Chiles, its amazing" he smiled "I'm impressed"

"Really?" she smiled lightly taking the guitar from around her shoulder and gently placing it back in its case.

"I guess you finally found your inspiration"

"Yeah, I guess so" she blushed approaching him, placing her hands around his waist leaning her head on his chest.

Silence filled the air as the two cherished the moment that they spent together…

"Chiles, I know I gave you a hard time but I'm really glad you're back" he confessed

She smiled looking up at the tall southern guy before passionately kissing him again, for a second…

"I guess being together was just our destiny" she whispered

Beau's heart dropped hearing those exact words, brought a more of a name to his ear than an intended quote

"Destiny" he whispered in thoughts of his friend at the bar "Shit?" he shot

"What's wrong?" Chiles asked worried

"Oh, I just forgot to do something last night" he rubbed his head in disappointment "All the commotion going on with you, she slipped my mind" he continued leaving Chiles confused

"Who slipped your mind?"

"Uh, a friend" he said gently pulling away from Chiles "I have to make a quick call"

Chiles stared strangely not think much of all of Beau pandemonium before turning and facing the view of the beach once again. Beau rushed in to his living room to his old fashion house phone, as he quickly dialed up his friend.

Meanwhile, Destiny Love had just woken up, and was about to get her day started. After witnessing Beau with _the_ Chiles Stanton last night she knew she couldn't compete, so she figured she wouldn't even try anymore.

Destiny didn't go to work until late night so she planned a full day of playing music in the park. She wanted to go over some old songs, practice some new…

"_When you're dreaming with a broken heart  
The waking up is the hardest part  
You roll outta bed and down on your knees  
And for the moment you can hardly breathe…"_

After last night she had been singing some original lyrics all morning as she got dressed, so she knew she had the inspiration to write more.

"_Wondering was he really here?  
Is he standing in my room?  
No he's not, 'cause he's gone, gone…"_

She got dressed in a long denim jeans and a regular white tank top, her long blonde her in loose curls down her back. She walked over to her closet to grab her white and black cowgirl boots, when she heard her phone ring.

"_You always ring when I'm ready to go"_ Destiny weirdly said to her ringing phone, as she walked the opposite way from it.

Destiny sighed not really wanting to be held up on the phone with anyone, as she forcefully kicked on her boots which were hard to put on.

"_Hey you reached Destiny Love leave a message"_ both she and Beau heard her answering machine say.

Beau sighed

"He Des this is Beau" he began to speak "I was just…"

Destiny head shot up at the phone hearing Beau's voice over the machine, before she raced towards the phone, but she then hesitated about answering it when she got there…

"…wanted to make sure you got home safely…" he continued in his deep southern accent

Destiny quickly reached for her phone as she placed it to her ear

"Hey" she casually said

"Hi" Beau smiled happy she picked up.

"But, yeah I made it home safely" she nodded nervously over the phone

"Good, but I'm so sorry for leaving you hanging last night" he tried to explain

"Oh no problem, luckily one of the other bartenders were leaving when I was so I was able to get a ride home with her" she lied

"Yeah that's good" he agreed "It was just so much going on around me, I wasn't thinking straight"

Destiny let out a fake but convincing giggle

"Beau its fine!" she assured "I made it home safe, now if I was stranded then that would have been a problem" she joked

Beau chuckled lightly, he admired how nice Destiny was and how she could always take a bad situation and turn it into something sweet.

"But, I'll see you at work tonight?" she asked over the receiver "I'm kind of in a hurry" she replied wanting to keep some distance between the two of them

"Uh sure!" Beau said "See you tonight!"

As Beau was finishing up his conversation Chiles has walked into the living room behind him

"Okay" Destiny continued her happy "act" as she hung up the phone…

Beau slowly put the phone down and deep thought. He had spent every day with Destiny and grew to like her so much in such a short time. Beau knew he liked Destiny but he loved Chiles. He also always thought that if Chiles ever showed back up all of his feelings he had for any other girl would somehow erase, but when it came to Destiny things were different.

"So who are you planning on seeing tonight?" Chiles brought out her sassy side as she replied with her arms folded

"Oh" Beau jumped not noticing she was their until she spoke

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"My friend Destiny, she works at the bar I play at, I was telling her I'll see her tonight at work" he explained

"Oh… ok" Chiles smiled sitting on Beau's lap…

"You know you should come sing with me tonight" he offered her

"Really?" she asked

"Yeah it's been awhile since we've sang together, I'm sure people would love to hear _Give In To Me_" he smiled running his fingers through her long dark hair

Chiles smiled lightly staring at him in his deep blue eyes

"I would love to" she accepted

"And if you want I could talk to the set producer and have you perform some of your songs" he suggested

Chiles smiled and stared at him being reminded how nice and supportive he always was of her.

"I would love that"

"On one condition though" he smirked

"And what is that Mr. Hutton?" she giggled, seeing his sexy smirk

"No _Summer Girl_" he chuckled

Chiles burst into laughter hearing him criticize her first song

"The same rude AND now honest Beau Hutton" she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck still a bit amused "Oh, how I missed him"

Beau smiled as his wrapped his arms around her way

"I missed you too Chiles!..."

Chiles blushed once more before she pulled him into a deep, yet slow and passionate kiss…

**Please Review (For motivation && to let me know what you all think)**

_**Disclaimer: I never told you is by Colbie Caillat and belongs to its rightful owners! Also Destiny's "original song" is Dreaming with a broken heart by John Mayer and belong to it's rightful owners!**_

_**STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_


	4. Surprises? Or Just Secrets?

**My creativity just really sunk in… You are all in for some fun surprises from here on out! Here's chapter 4, please keep the great reviews flowing… Enjoy!**

_Chapter 4: Surprises? Or Just Secrets?_

Destiny walked toward the entrance of the bar as the time was going on five-thirty. The place didn't open till six o' clock but, workers and performers had to be there an hour ahead to set up. Destiny always walked in with a smile but today her grin was even wider, as she greeted her fellow bartender and best friend Ryanne.

"You're late" Ryanne shot

"Sorry! I lost track of time" Destiny squealed hugging Ryanne shortly "But, I'm glad you're back from your vacation"

The tall, slim, blue-eyed, sandy blonde Ryanne stared strangely at an extra excited Destiny as she danced throughout the room.

"What?" Destiny smiled taking off her jacket seeing Ryanne staring at her

"What's with all the joy?"

"I can't be happy?" she asked "I'm always happy"

"But not this happy" Ryanne said sitting on the counter "What's up? Is it Beau? You two finally hooked up?"

Destiny's smiled turned into a slight frown

"No Ry" she said grabbing a stool and sitting near Ryanne

"Then spill it?"

"Well my best friend from my childhood is coming to California!" she squealed

"Do I know him?" Ryanne asked

"No, he left for Nashville about a year before you arrived, and he's been touring with his band and some singer for the past year or so, so we haven't spoken or seen each other in awhile" Destiny explained

"Was he on tour with someone famous?"

"Not sure, I told you we haven't spoken in almost two years, so you can imagine my surprise when I got a call from him this morning!"

Ryanne chuckled lightly at her friends' excitement

"When's he coming?"

"He should be here tonight around seven the latest eight" she said looking at her watch

"Is he hot?" the promiscuous blonde asked

"Uh, he's my best friend Ry, I don't see him like that" she scoffed "I just remember me and him, sitting in the park by the lake, playing music together" she replied as she got weary eyed in thought

"You really miss him, huh?"

"You have no idea"

"I think I do" she smirked nudging her friend lightly

Destiny sighed and stared around, at the work to be done

"Let's get this over with" Ryanne said hopping down from the counter, as the two started to prepare for opening.

Ryanne and Destiny turned up some pre-recorded music. Songs like Leann Rimes _Can't Fight the Moonlight _to Kenny Chesney's _There Goes My Life_ blasted throughout the bar as they wiped down tables, set up stools around the bar, got fresh ice cold beers and other alcoholic beverages, and set up the sound equipment on stage for their nights' performers.

Simultaneously, Beau's light blue pickup truck had just pulled up in the back alley with Chiles in the passenger seat. Beau got out of the car and put out his cigarette, casually dressed in denim jeans, a brown button down and his signature ten gallon hat.

"Are you sure the set producer here won't mind if I perform?" Chiles asked as she got out of the truck slamming the door shut, dressed in a long jean skirt and a red and white striped but down top, and her usual black boots.

"I don't know, it depends on how many acts he has already lines up, but it doesn't hurt to ask" Beau replied grabbing his guitar case "And besides you're Chiles Stanton, he'd be stupid to turn that down"

Chiles smiled as Beau came around the truck. She wrapped her arms around his waist as they walked toward the back entrance of the bar.

Ryanne and Destiny were just about finish when they heard the back entrance door open. Seeing Beau and Chiles walk in together couldn't ruin a still very enthusiastic Destiny!

"You're about forty-five minutes late Nashville" Destiny did her ordinary teasing of Beau.

"I know I'm sorry" he smiled sitting down his guitar on stage

"Don't be, she was thirty minutes late" Ryanne butted in before noticing Beau's arm candy "Holy shit!" Ryanne said aloud at the superstar "Your Chiles Stanton" she squealed

Chiles smiled and nodded

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you she was here last night" Destiny replied

"How could you forget to tell me something like this" Ryanne said coming from behind the bar "I'm like a huge fan" she told Chiles shaking her hand

"Thank you!" Chiles smiled sweetly

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you knew Chiles Stanton, Beau" Ryanne shot hitting Beau in the gut

"Sorry" he chuckled "But, Chiles this is my crazy yet aggressive friend Ryanne" he chuckled as Chiles nodded "And Destiny was here last night but I didn't get a chance to introduce you two" he lastly replied

"Nice to meet you" both Chiles and Destiny greeted each other in unison

"Did Jim ask about me?" Beau asked about the manager of the club "Did he notice I was late?"

"He's not coming in tonight, we're in charge" Ryanne told

"We?" Destiny stared at her

"Okay, Destiny's in charge" Ryanne rolled her eyes pulling a cigarette from her purse which laid on the bar

"Thank you" Destiny chuckled at her friends' animosity.

Beau laughed lightly at the girls' bickering

"Hey Des does that mean you're in charge of the sets tonight?" Beau asked

"Uh yes!" she answered

"Hey Beau you got a match?" Ryanne asked with a cigarette hanging out the side of her mouth

Beau quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out his lighter before tossing it to Ryanne who went out the back door…

Beau quickly nudge Chiles who sat in a stool, before walking over to Destiny who made herself occupied with cutting up some empty boxes to avoid clutter in the joint.

"So, is tonight's line up full already?" he asked her

"Uh, I don't think so I was kind of hoping to get two more acts in" she told him "Why?"

"What about Chiles?"

"What about her?" she asked

"Can she have a set?"

"Chiles wants to perform here?"

"Yeah, I told her I could talk to the set producer but since that's you tonight, I'm asking you" Beau said

"Uh, sure if she wants to" Destiny shrugged "It'd be an honor"

Beau smiled and pulled Destiny in for a light hug.

"Thank you" he said "You won't be disappointed"

"Well, duh she's Chiles Stanton" Destiny chuckled, continuing her duties

Beau smiled before he turned to walk away. He quickly stopped in his tracks to turn and face Destiny again. Not that he didn't enjoy the non-dramatic Chiles reaction from Destiny, he was just surprise how calm she was about everything.

"Hey Des can I ask you a question?" he said

"Sure, something wrong?" she said referring to his tone of voice

"I just wanted to know" he stated "Are we okay?"

"Yes" she smiled "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I don't know"

"I told you leaving me last night was not a big deal" she assured

"You know I was still here" he said looking down catching her attention "Guitars just don't get up and walk outside and wait for their owners" he thought "You saw me and Chiles kissing last night didn't you?"

Destiny finally stopped moving around, as she stared down

"That's why you left?" he asked

"So what if I did?" she spoke folding her arms

"Des, I'm…" Beau started

"Beau it's no big deal, I promise"

"No it's not because I know we had something, Right? We did have something or was I just imagining it?"

Destiny sighed and nodded

"And Chiles shows up and everything with me and you is all messed up" he explained

"Beau listen?" she told him "I'm fine! Chiles seems like she makes you happy and that's all that matters" she said picking up the pieces of boxes she cut up…

Beau stood there in silence, as he leaned on the nearby wall

Destiny started to walk away but notice Beau unsure facial expression

"Hey" she called out

Beau looked up and laid his blue eyes on the small blonde

"We're good" she smiled "I promise"

Beau nodded and put on a slight grin before Destiny turned with the cut up boxes in her hands, heading for the back alley.

Destiny struggled to open the door as she stumbled a bit. She managed to reach the outside as she walked past a smoking Ryanne and toward the dumpsters.

"So how do you feel about that?" Ryanne said sitting on the steps

"About what?" Destiny asked tossing the trash out

"Beau… Chiles Stanton"

Destiny stared at Ryanne with a blank expression as if she was clueless

"Their together!" Ryanne told

"Yeah I know!"

"And you don't care?"

"Nope, not really?" she lied

Ryanne shook her head and chuckled sarcastically, before inhaling another hit

"Yeah right!"

"Yeah right what?"

"You know you and Beau had a thing, and now that is over you can't tell me you don't care" Ryanne shot

Destiny rolled her eyes and shot past Ryanne

"It's time to open" she shot back before going in.

"Ready guys" she skipped past Beau and Chiles and other performers already in the bar as she went toward the entrance and turned the open lights on, causing a few customers who were lined up outside already to enter.

In no time, the place was beginning to crowd.

Destiny and Ryanne took their place behind the bar as Beau made his way to the stage hand and hand with Chiles being the night's openers.

"Tonight I have a little surprise for you all" Beau began to speak in the microphone as the citizens of California began to cheer "My friend Chiles Stanton will be performing for you all tonight"

Hearing Beau speak of Chiles performing caused the cheers to elevate. Chiles smiled as she heard fans cheer her name and show their support.

"I miss this sound" she whispered to Beau, who smiled

"This first song, maybe some of you heard it is called _Give In To Me_" he replied before he started playing.

"_I'm gonna wear you down  
I'm gonna make you see  
I'm gonna get to you  
You're gonna give into me"_

Beau sung as he stared at Chiles with the same affection behind his eyes as he always had.

"_I'm gonna start a fire  
You're gonna feel the heat  
I'm gonna burn for you  
You're gonna melt for me"_

_Come on, come on  
Into my arms  
Come on, come on  
Give into me_

"Look at the way he looks at her?" Destiny slightly smiled as she and Ryanne watched their performance "She's sensational"

Chiles smiled at Beau before her verse came in…

_You're gonna take my hand  
Whisper the sweetest words  
And if you're ever sad  
I'll make you laugh  
I'll chase the hurt_

_My heart is set on you  
I don't want no one else  
And if you don't want me  
I guess I'll be all by myself_

_Come on, come on  
Into my arms  
Come on, come on  
Give into me_

"Maybe I did like Beau once upon a time" Destiny confessed to Ryanne as the performance continued "But how can I compete with that… How can I compete with her" she said watching how good of chemistry Beau and Chiles had on stage.

_I'll use my eyes to draw you in  
Until I'm under your skin  
I'll use my lips, I'll use my arms  
Come on, come on, come on  
Give into me_

_Give into me  
Give into me_

The song finished as the crowd went wild for the two great performers, including Destiny and Ryanne.

Beau and Chiles smiled at each other then at the loving audience.

"I'm going to let Chiles perform this next song alone" he announced next handing off his guitar to her

"Hi everybody!" Chiles said in her sweet southern tone "This next song is an original, entitled _A Little Bit Stronger_" she introduced

"_Woke up late today, and I still feel the sting of the pain.  
But I brushed my teeth anyway, got dressed through the mess and put a smile on my face.  
I got a little bit stronger."_

Beau stood of to the side of the stage as Chiles continued to perform the rest of her set with songs such as _A Little Bit Stronger_ and _Words I Couldn't_ _Say._

Meanwhile, Destiny and Ryanne continued to run the bar. With all the commotion Destiny almost forgot her reason for happiness that day.

He got out of his van standing six feet tall, with dark hair, dark eyes dressed shaggy in denim jeans a plain button down, brown coat and his guitar in hand.

"Home sweet home" he said with a smile to himself before making his way into the familiar bar…

The bar was extremely busy that night, Destiny and Ryanne usually would make conversation with the people who sat bar side but they had so many customers they had to play the night by ear, they didn't even have time to look up at their customers.

"What can I get you?" Destiny asked someone she saw approach through her peripheral vision, as she was multitasking

"How about a brew and a hug" he replied

The weird response finally cause Destiny to look up, the view causing her eyes to widened

"Surprise" he smiled seeing her expression

"Cory!" Destiny squealed quickly and excitedly hoping over the bar

Cory smiled as he picked Destiny up and twirled her around in a hug.

"I take it you missed me" he smiled

"Too much!" she said; now back on her two feet

"Good" he replied taking a look around "This place has changed"

"I know it's more live nowadays" Destiny told

"No performers tonight?" Cory said looking at the stage which was now empty

"Of course we do" she answered "Believe it or not we just had Chiles Stanton perform"

Cory stared at Destiny strangely

"Wait… What?" Cory asked

"Oh wait! You got to meet my best friend Ryanne" she excitedly but unintentionally ignored him, as she pulled him behind the bar where Ryanne was still busy.

"Ryanne!" Destiny smiled, stepping in front her

"A little busy here" Ryanne replied

"I know but remember my childhood friend I told you about" Destiny said "This is Cory!" she introduce

Ryanne stopped and smiled

"Nice to meet you!" she smiled, before smirking flirtatiously at Destiny

Destiny smiled and rolled her eyes playfully seeing Ryanne expression

"If you don't take him I will" she whispered to Destiny, but Cory also heard

"Listen, I want to introduce him to Beau, can you handle the chaos here for awhile?" Destiny asked

"Sure, just don't be too long" Ryanne shrugged tending to more customers as they approached.

"Thank you!" Destiny said snatching Cory's guitar from him and placing it safely behind the bar and pulling him into the opposite direction

"Who are we going to meet again?" Cory asked as they made their way through the crowd

"My friend Beau, you'll like him" she yelled over the music that was playing over the system until their next performer was up "He reminds me so much of you, the kid is so talented"

Cory shrugged as they finally reached backstage where Beau was tuning his guitar.

"Beau" Destiny squealed as he was initially sitting with his back toward them

Beau turned and immediately grinned

"Beau this is my friend…" she started but was interrupted

"Cory Younts!" Beau finished

"Beau Hutton" Cory smiled as Destiny stared strangely "How are you?" he replied shaking his hand

"Good man, what are you doing here?" Beau asked

"Wait!" Destiny interfered "Am I missing something, how do you two know each other?"

"When I was on tour Cory was one of my band members" Beau explained "How do you two know each other?" Beau retaliated

"Cory grew up here; he's been my best friend since we were children" she told

"Yeah, I just came to visit though, me and the guys are doing pretty well in Nashville" Cory said

"What a small world" Destiny exclaimed "So you must know Chiles Stanton too"

"Yeah" Cory nodded

"Where is Chiles?" Destiny asked Beau "I'm sure she would be glad to see you again too"

"Wait! Chiles is here!" Cory asked surprised

"Yeah, I told you we had her perform"

Cory stared strangely then shook his head.

Meanwhile, Chiles had just come from the bathroom freshening up her hair and makeup. She looked around and immediately saw Beau, Destiny and a third person she couldn't see all that well.

She shyly walked up, coming from behind Beau. Her always delighted smile soon turned upside down

"There she is" Destiny smiled, seeing the dark hair beauty

"Chiles you remember Cory right?" Beau asked

"Yeah" she said appearing to be a little less then pleased "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting my friend Destiny" he said

"Oh…" she said staring down

"Well, you three should catch up I have to get back and help Ryanne at the bar before she kills me" Destiny joked before walking away "Drinks on the house if you guys want them" she lastly said

"Actually, it's just you two I have to get on stage for my set" Beau said looking at the time "But, we can have a smoke after I'm done" he finished as he grabbed his nearby guitar and walking on stage,

Chiles folded her arms and stared at Cory, as they heard the crowd screaming for Beau

"Okay Younts, what are you really doing here?" she shot

"I really just came to visit a friend" he said "The real question is what are you doing here?"

"I came for Beau" she answered

Cory chuckled and shook his head

"Look! I am!" Chiles argued quietly

"You don't need to lie to me Chiles!" Cory said "We both know why you're really here?"

"Yeah Beau!"

"Yeah right!"

Chiles stared down then back at Cory realizing his rights.

"But, I'm not going to say anything!" he told her

"Really?" she asked "Why?"

"Because though you're being selfish, I like Beau and he's a good man, he doesn't deserve to have his heart stomped on…" Cory said "Again!"

Chiles watched as Cory walked away, before she made her way to the side of the stage where she could watch Beau perform one of his best hits _Chances Are_…

"_Hold me like I mean it. Stay 'til you believe it.  
And we'll see if we can fill an empty heart.  
But I won't tell you what the chances are."_

Chiles stared at Beau, and smiled slightly

"Chiles what did you do?" she finished rubbing her forehead, disappointed in herself as Beau finished his song…

"_One foot on the narrow way, and one foot on the ledge.  
Sifting through the devil's lies, and what the good Book says.  
If I'm going anywhere, I'll probably go too far.  
And probably away from you, chances are.  
Chances are…"_

**Please Review!**

**(Sorry if the ending sucked =(..I tried to end it the best way I knew how!)**

**Question: Am I putting in too much music? (Please let me know so if so I can stop!)**

**Pointless note: When watching Country Strong one thing I always said was "Damn, I love how Beau looks at Chiles"… Did anyone else notice how beautifully he stared at her during **_**Give In To Me **_**and the ending (*melts*)lol… But, that's why I had to add it in my …**

**Also: Cory Younts played in **_**Country Strong**_** as one of Beau's band members. He sung backup for Hard out Here and Chances are. He also had the infamous line, at the scene near the elevator "Beau you're an asshole" (lol)… A picture of him is on my profile if you don't remember and also one of Ryanne (who is not a real character).**

**Disclaimer: **_**A little bit Stronger**_** is originally by Sara Evans and belong to its rightful owners. **_**The Words I Couldn't Say**_** is sung by the Rascal Flatts and belongs to it's rightful owners!**

_**STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT'S NEXT TO COME!**_


	5. A lot More Fun, A Little Less Drama

**Hey all, here again with another update! Thanks for all the great reviews please keep them coming. Here's Chapter 5, Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: A little more fun, a lot less drama.**

**Destiny hopped out of the shower in a pink cozy robe, fuzzy slippers, and her wet hair rolled up in a white towel.**

**She walked down stairs and saw Cory still sleep on her couch.**

**Destiny placed her hands on her hips, before going over to the window and opening the curtains causing the sun to brightly shine through.**

"**Get up!" she said before pulling the covers off of him.**

"**No!" he replied covering his face with his arm, trying to block his eyes from the sun**

"**Younts! It's one o' clock" **

"**So you said you don't have to be to work until five" he argued, still with his eyes shut**

"**I know but I told Beau that we could all have lunch" she said sitting on the opposite couch **

"**Me, you and him?"**

"**And Chiles" Destiny stated**

**Cory sighed before he slowly sat up**

"**And I had no say so in all of this?"**

"**Not really" she smirked**

"**And there is no way I can get out of it?" he asked**

"**Not really!" she replied "So stop being lazy and go shower up, we're leaving in forty-five minutes" Destiny said before getting up and going to her kitchen for a bottle of water from the refrigerator. **

"**Yes mother" Cory teased before slowly making his way to the bathroom.**

**Destiny chuckled at his comment. Seeing him go into the downstairs guest bathroom, she went upstairs to finish getting dressed.**

**Minutes had gone by; when the two were finally ready to get their day started. Destiny came downstairs in long denim jeans, a yellow and black striped shirt, with dark boots, her light blonde hair straight in a half of ponytail. She smiled at Cory who was casually dressed in jeans and a blue button down.**

"**Ready?" she asked him grabbing her coat**

"**Nope!" he said leaning against the wall**

"**Well, too bad" she told grabbing his arm and pulling him toward the door**

"**Wait, Wait!" he whined before going over near the couch and grabbing his guitar**

"**Must you bring that guitar wherever you go?" she asked**

"**Yes I must" he said "Besides you never know when someone needs some entertainment"**

"**Well, we're going to Jake's Joint so I'm sure there will be enough entertainment, with Karaoke and all"**

"**Karaoke?" Cory laughed "You have to get a couple of beers in me before you go up and embarrass me"**

"**That can definitely be arranged" Destiny joked as the two walked outside into the bright sun.**

**Meanwhile, Beau and Chiles had been at Jake's Joint for awhile with their first beers already in front of them, and two drunken people already on the Karaoke stage.**

**Beau found the pair to be amusing but Chiles seemed to be stuck in another world.**

"**That's going to be us in a couple of hours" Beau laughed at the couple on stage singing Johnny Cash's **_**Ring of Fire**_**. **

**His eyes motioned away from the entertainment and to Chiles who was still dazed out**

"**Chiles?"**

**Chiles jumped a little hearing her name called out, and put on a slight smile for Beau**

"**Are you okay?" he asked**

"**Yes, why?"**

"**You just seem a little out of it since last night" he told her "You sure you're okay?"**

"**Yes I promise" she told him rubbing his knee lightly "I'm just glad I got a chance to perform last night" she lied "I'm just so happy here…with you!" **

**Beau smiled lightly before pulling Chiles in lightly for a kiss.**

**Destiny and Cory had finally made it to the restaurant and immediately saw Beau and Chiles together, before approaching their table.**

"**Hey, public display of affection is prohibited in some places Nashville" Destiny joked as she and Cory sat down**

"**Nothing's prohibited in California" Beau smiled, greeting the two**

"**Have you guys been here long?" Destiny asked removing her coat and placing it on the back of her seat.**

"**About fifteen minutes" he answered before chugging some of his beer**

"**And you ordered beers without us" Destiny whined**

"**Look, we agreed on two o'clock and it is now two-thirty meaning you two are thirty minutes late" Beau argued "We couldn't wait forever"**

"**Well, it's Cory fault" Destiny snickered "The lazy man wouldn't get up"**

**Destiny and Beau looked at Cory who stared at Chiles, someone avoiding eye contact with him…**

"**Uh... Destiny can I get you a beer?" Chiles asked as she started to get up "Wanting a reason to leave the table**

"**Sure" she smiled "Thank you Chiles"**

"**Cory?" Chiles nervously asked**

"**Yeah, sure" he bluntly replied**

**Chiles walked away, as Beau focused his attention to the onstage entertainment**

"**What is the matter with you?" Destiny whispered to Cory so Beau couldn't here **

"**Nothing?"**

"**Then can you get rid of your grumpy pants and lighten up" she ordered "Your attitude is annoying" she shot as he rolled his eyes**

**Chiles quickly came back to the table with four beers **

"**Thanks" Destiny politely said**

"**Yeah, thank you Chiles" Cory genuinely replied**

**Chiles smiled at how nice Cory was and sat back in her seat, as they began to feel comfortable around each other**

"**So did you guys eat already too?" Destiny asked Beau and Chiles**

"**Not yet, Beau wanted to but I suggested we wait" Chiles responded**

"**Come on, Nashville we weren't that late" Destiny said hitting Beau on the arm**

"**I consider that late when I'm starving" Beau chuckled**

"**Well, now we can eat" Destiny told them, "And because we were late, lunch is on me"**

**Chiles, Beau, and Cory lightly cheered at her sweet gesture**

"**So what do you all want?" she asked getting up, **

"**Pulled pork" both Cory and Beau said in unison **

"**Of course" Destiny responded "Chiles?"**

"**Can I come with you; I'm not sure what they serve?"**

"**Sure!" Destiny replied with a smile, as she and Chiles walked to the ordering counter.**

_**Red Mosquito,**_** by Pearl Jam was next brought to shame on the Karaoke stage by more outgoing customers.**

**Chiles and Destiny walked through the crowd and landed at the counter staring up at the menu.**

"**I always get their baked barbeque chicken with white rice" Destiny told her "Trust me it's the best"**

"**That does sound good" Chiles smiled**

"**It is" she agreed**

"**I'll have that then"**

**Destiny smiled as they reached the front of the line. The cashier took their orders and briefly had them waiting before giving them each two plates to carry.**

**Destiny and Chiles were on their way back to their table when they heard somewhat of a live guitar beginning to play.**

"_**Well, after all these years of running 'round  
Always flying high and fallin' down  
I gotta get back to the way I was  
Gonna turn it all 'round just because  
And everybody's talkin' about the shape I'm in  
They say "boy, you ain't a poet, just a drunk with a band."  
All over and over, again and again,  
Lord, they don't know about the places I've been"**_

"**Does that sound like…?" Chiles asked as the two girls really couldn't see the stage due to all the people crowding it **

**The two finally reached their now empty table which helped them clarify the night's performers**

"**Beau and Cory" Destiny chuckled at the two they heard onstage.**

**Destiny and Chiles sat their food down on the table before standing on their chairs to see the stage over the crowd. They laughed at and cheered on Beau and Cory on stage as they continued their performance**

"_**It gets hard out here  
I know it don't look it  
I used to have heart, but the highway took it  
The game was right, but the deal was crooked  
Lord, I'll make it perfectly clear, it gets hard out here"**_

"**I knew we shouldn't have left those two alone?" Destiny chuckled, along with Chiles**

"**I think Beau had one too many beers already" Chiles joked**

**Destiny and Chiles continued to pick on, yet cheer on the two guys that were now finally making their way back through the crowd, and back to their table.**

"**And you say I'm an embarrassment" Destiny teased Cory getting down from the chair.**

"**You are" Beau teased Destiny helping Chiles down**

"**Not as embarrassing as you two just were" Chiles sided with Destiny**

"**Oh so now you're taking her side" Beau chuckled sitting down**

"**Yeah, you two can't do any better than us" Cory challenged**

"**Put your money where your mouth is" Destiny smirked at Cory**

"**Fine, if you two have the guts to go up there, and actually draw in a bigger crowd… then…" he thought**

"**Then dinner tonight will be on us, at any restaurant you two want to go to" Beau finished**

"**Dinner is already supposed to be on the guys" Chiles replied "You two have to come up with something better than that"**

"**Yeah, give us something that will embarrass you two"**

"**That wasn't embarrassing enough?" Cory replied**

"**Well, take each of us out on a romantic evening" Chiles stated, as Beau looked at her and Destiny and Cory looked at each other**

"**Uh… Cory and Destiny don't date…" Beau said**

"**It's cool with me if it's cool with Des…" Cory replied**

"**Uh… Sure" Destiny agreed putting on a slight smiled**

"**Well, you two are going to lose anyway so, you don't have to be stuck with Destiny all night" Beau joked**

**Destiny slapped Beau across the head before she and Chiles made their way to the stage**

"**Any song ideas?" Destiny asked as they reached tip of the stage**

"**I have a song in mind, but I don't know if you know it" Chiles said**

"**I might!" she smiled "What is it?"**

"**It's a song that drives Beau crazy" Chiles smirked**

**Destiny smiled "Tell me more…"**

"**Welcoming next to the stage Destiny Love and Chiles Stanton" the announcer said**

**Beau and Cory were eating before they heard the familiar names and stood up giving them direct attention.**

"**I **_**drive an army jeep  
My bumper sticker reads  
Drink 'til he's cute  
That's what I'm gonna do  
Ain't got no serious thing  
Don't wear no diamond ring  
I've got a new tattoo  
I think you'll like the view"**_

**Destiny had been a fan of Chiles for awhile so she was very familiar with her number one hit song.**_****_

"In my mind  
The sun shines  
All the time "

**Beau shook his head before chuckling lightly. **_**  
**_

"**Yes! Your favorite song Beau" Cory chuckled  
**

"_**'Cause I'm just a summer girl  
I wear my flip flops  
And when I let my hair down  
That's when the party starts  
And who needs a boyfriend  
I've got my girlfriends  
And when we get together  
The summer never ends"**_

**The two girls also drew a crowd, but an even bigger one at that, as they cheered on the two talented beauties.**

"**I say they only won because she's famous" Cory chuckled standing next to Beau, as the loud crowd roars signified that they lose the bet.**

"**Yeah, but she's also great" Beau stared up on stage**

**Cory looked at Beau as he stared at Chiles**

"**You really glad she's back?" Cory asked him**

"**You have no idea!" Beau smiled**

**Cory thought about what he knew about Chiles and really couldn't risk hurting his friend.**

"**Yeah, And with friends like Destiny and a guy like you of course, it seems like she's really here to stay…" Cory said patting Beau on the back**

"**I hope so, she gave up a career for me" he replied**

**Cory shook his head and stared at the stage**

"**Yeah… she risked a lot…" he lastly said "And she still is…" he whispered to himself, as the cheers for the two got louder when the performance ended…**

**Please Review!**

**One thing I've been told I do is put too much into A single chapter, so I'm really working on saving surprises instead of giving them all away at once, that's why this chapter is more friendly and drama free…**

_**STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!**_


	6. A little less romantic

Hey sorry it took longer this time around, but I've been really busy with school and stuff, thanks to all the wonderful reviews they are greatly appreciated. Here's Chapter 6.

Chapter 6: A little less romantic

Chiles walked down the stairs wearing a nice black fitted dress, with her dark hair in her usually loose bouncy curls. Beau couldn't take his crystal blue eyes off of her.

"Wow!" he smiled "You look amazing"

Chiles blushed a bit

"Thank you" she replied "And you look very handsome, as always" she told the tall Nashville native as he stood there in a black button down and jeans.

"A bet's a bet right" he said holding out his hand

"Right!" she smiled cuffing it.

Chiles and Beau walked out of the house hand and hand.

Chiles then stared strangely as Beau pulled her opposite of the truck.

"Where are we going?"

"This is my surprise so let me worry about it, you just go with the flow" he smirked.

Chiles and Beau walked for awhile, and she suddenly stopped in her tracks feeling as though her eyes were deceiving her

"Aw… Beau" Chiles smiled

Chiles and Beau walked up to a nice candle lit dinner on the beach. Beau had arranged it all when Chiles was out shopping with Destiny earlier that day.

"See the same old Beau is still a hopeless romantic" he smiled pulling her seat out for her…

"How did you? This is amazing" she blushed sitting down

"You said you wanted a romantic evening, you said nothing about going out to a restaurant or something, and I know how you love this beach, so I wanted to be creative"

"Well, this is incredible" Chiles said looking around at the beauty of the beach site and the candle lit dinner

"So I did well?"

"Better than good Beau Hutton" she said leaning forward and kissing him

Beau shared the passionate kiss as the wind blew and the sound of the waves soothed them.

He pulled apart and took the lid their food that he'd prepared prior to their dinner.

"You're favorite!" he smiled "Spaghetti"

Chiles smile became even wider…

"This is too much" she said

"It is not! It's simple but romantic…like me" he joked

"It's is" she said softly stared at him eat

Chiles looked around then back at Beau, repeating this action a few times as silence filled the air

"Are you ok?" he asked

"Yes" she lied

"Chiles, something seems like it's been eating at you, for a few days now" he said "You can't tell me?"

"It's nothing!"

"Don't tell me it's nothing because I know it's something Chiles" he replied "The girl I love can't fool me!"

"You still love me?" she asked

"Of course" he replied "Don't I show it?"

Chiles softly nodded looking down

"I know, after the tour, things were hectic, but all I care about is that you are here now" he spoke "It took you awhile to realize what you want but all that matters is that you did! Better late than never"

Chiles slightly smiled

"I love you too Beau" she smiled "I really do, but I really don't deserve this"

"Why?" he argued "Stop beating around the bush and just tell me what's on your mind?"

"I can't" she whispered "I can't lose you again…"

Beau stared at her, and those words alone meant there was a secret, and this secret could possibly make our break them…

"Do you want this?" he said

Chiles just stared at him

"Do you want us?" he argued

"You know I do!"

"Then stop hiding stuff from me!" he slightly yelled "I'm Beau, the same Beau I've always been, I am a strong believer of forgiveness, nothing you can tell me can destroy what I feel for you" he spoke "So please just reconsider, holding whatever it is bothering you in…"

Chiles stared as tears filled her eyes; she knew Beau was going to find out one way or another. It was bound to get around she just didn't know how to tell him…

"Can I work up to telling you?" she replied "Can I please have time?" she softly said "I promise I will tell you! I just need this Beau…" she said with tears falling down

Beau shook his head, and was hard feeling sympathy for her but then again it was hard seeing the girl he loved cry. Chiles grew to be one of the strongest women Beau ever knew and to see her break down, crushed him, he knew it was something bad…

Beau slid his chair out and put his napkin on his plate…

"Take all the time you need" he said slowly getting up. He turned to walk away but before doing so, he walked over to Chiles and gave her a kiss on the forehead…

Chiles sat alone at the beach, after Beau began to walk away. Once again she felt her entire world falling into pieces…

**Please Review!**

**I know it was short but, I realize I'm only on Chapter 6 and have so much going on already so I need to slow the pace down a bit. I left it at only Chiles and Beau this chapter for a more personal feel of the two…**

**Hope you enjoyed! Hope it has you all anticipating the secret! **

_**STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT COMES NEXT!**_


	7. The Look

_**Hi all, back with another update! Sorry for the wait, but as I mentioned before school is kicking my butt. Luckily the week after next I will be on spring break so I will be updating as rapidly as I was in the beginning. **_

_**Here's Chapter 7: The "Look"**_

Destiny long straight blonde hair blew through the wind as she sat in the grass of the local park in nice white pants, and a black silk ruffled blouse alongside childhood sweetheart Cory. 

She smiled at Cory who stroked the strings of his guitar, as both persons moved their head to the soft melody, before she began to sing.

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night  
Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight  
Emotional touch, touchin' my skin  
And asking you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again_

Cory's slightly blushed at the angelic sound coming from her.

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go?_

He always had feelings for her but never acted upon it until that very night. He continued to play, but in the process he could not stop staring as he finally got some alone time with Destiny.

"Sing with me" she whispered to him in between versus, before the two of them finished the song together.

_It's your love  
It just does something to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough_

And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
Oh, it's your love

The two of them chuckled lightly, as Cory placed his guitar to the side.

"Good ole Tim McGraw" he smiled "Classic!"

"Cory, I miss this" Destiny smiled at him

"Miss what?"

"Just you and me, the music, everything" She confessed

"The good ole days" he chuckled

"Yeah, before you went all Nashville on me" She teased

"I did not!" he laughed before drifting off and staring up at the stars

Destiny giggled as well before staring up in the same direction as Cory

"So, tell me about life in the fast lane" she asked as Cory looked back at her "I tried getting it out of Beau, but he makes it seem like nothing"

Cory shrugged

"I wouldn't say nothing, but trust me it is not all you would hope and dream for"

"What do you mean?" Destiny frown in confusion

"It's an ugly world; they build you up just to tear you down"

"Well, I still don't see it" Destiny shrugged "Chiles has gotten an amazing career in such a short amount of time"

Cory stared at Destiny then shook his head. Destiny noticed his awkward gesture before frowning a little more

"What was that?"

"Nothing" he replied "Next subject"

Destiny shrugged and sighed

"Want to play you tell me I'll tell you" she smirked

Growing up Cory and Destiny had a game they made up together. They told each other everything. You tell me and I'll tell you was a game where they let each other in on secrets each of them held in.

Cory chuckled a little before nodding his head "Yes"

"Ok" Destiny sighed "My secret is, I'm kind of jealous of Chiles"

Cory eyes shot open

"Why?"

"Not just because of her successful career, but because she has Beau" she admitted

Cory stared down

"You like him?"

"No… I don't know" she honestly said "But, it's not because their together, it's the love she receives from him" she continued "The way he looks at her, with such passion. That's what I'm jealous of… I want someone to look at me like that"

Cory nodded before staring at her

"What about me?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Don't I look at you like that?"

Destiny stared strangely

"Well, I don't know I guess I've never really paid attention" she replied "I'm sorry"

"It's expected"

"Yeah, I mean why would you look at me like that?"

"D I've been in love with you since I was thirteen" Cory chuckled nervously

"You have?"

"I know, I haven't been the bravest when showing it but, it's there" he admitted

Destiny stared and slightly smiled as Cory stared back.

A moment of silence went by as Destiny finally saw the look, the look she been dying to see from Beau, she saw from Cory.

Cory finally build the confidence as he leaned in for a kiss, but was stopped by a resisting Destiny…

"But, you don't feel the same?" he replied

"No.. It's not that!" she giggled "I just have to know?"

"Know?"

"Did you and Chiles have a 'thing'" she boldly asked

"What!" He replied surprisingly "No! Never!" he began to laugh

"Seriously?"

"What on earth makes you think that?'

"Well, you two act so weird toward each other" Destiny pointed out

"You notice that?"

"The entire damn bar can see that" Destiny folded her arms

"Look, me and Chiles never had anything, I was just her band member" he told

"So what's with the weird vibes than?"

Cory sighed as Destiny waited for an explanation

"Let me just put it this way… I know something about Chiles that I can't really speak on"

"But, we tell each other everything"

"And this is just something I have to keep to myself" he replied "I don't want to but for the safety of a lot of people it is best I don't want to take that risk"

"This must be some secret" she said

"You have no idea!"

"Please Cory I won't tell anyone, you know me!"

"It's not exactly a secret to be hiding from everyone, its….someone!"

Destiny stared as her intelligence caught on

"Beau?"

Cory nodded

"What did she do?" she softly asked

"I can't say" he repeated standing "I want to, but I can't"

"Please! It was not easy for me to admit I was jealous of Chiles" she pouted "You owe me a secret anyway"

Cory chuckled a little at Destiny, before staring at her pouted lips.

"Ok!" he gave in, "But come closer, I don't want to risks anyone else hearing" he said staring around at the California pedestrians walking around the park.

Destiny moved in closer and gave Cory an ear. As he started to whisper in her ear, her eyes immediately shot open and her mouth wide.

"Oh my god!" Destiny replied

"I know" Cory nodded

"Well, it's not a horrible secret, like cheating" Destiny tried to weigh the pros and cons

"But, it's almost similar, it's far from the honest truth" Cory said

"Why doesn't she just tell Beau?"

"Would you?" Cory asked

"I don't know, that's a tough one" she shrugged "It's almost like living a lie"

"It is living a lie" he nodded "But, promise not tell anyone, especially Beau"

Destiny felt guilty but made Cory a promise

She sighed as she began staring at the nightly atmosphere, before looking at her watch

"We have to get to the bar" Destiny said as Cory picked up his guitar "This is going to be awkward a hell…" she said lastly before the two of them walked away.

**Please Review!**

**I tried to hint toward the secret more and let you know what it wasn't since a lot of you requested hints, that's why this one was just Cory and Destiny…**

_**Stay tuned!**_


	8. Note

Hey all! Sorry I've been M.I.A lately, but school is out and summer has started and now this job I have is kicking my butt, but good thing is I have some time off and I just wanted to go ahead in finish this story for you all, but I know it has been awhile, so the question I have is: Are you all still interested in me finishing this one? If so I will go ahead and finish it up this month, meaning probably updates every other day like I did before… So let me know how many of you all are still interested


	9. The start of the finish

YAY! Back by popular demand. I appreciate you all so much, and I love that you all love the story, I am working on a few more so keep an eye out for them XD. Here's the official chapter 8.

Chapter 8: Wedges

Destiny quickly got out of the passenger's side Cory's pickup truck and ran into her workplace through the crowd that was already in the bar. "I am so sorry I'm late again" she replied as she threw her long blond hair up into a ponytail dressed in a simple black and white stripped dress and black boots.

"Don't worry me and Ryanne covered for you, like we always do" Beau said to her as he sat up at the bar with his guitar

"Shut up, I'm not always late" Destiny replied

Beau stopped and gave her that "yeah right" look.

"Okay maybe I am" she said climbing over the counter to get behind the bar "But, I was with Cory all last night and we over slept today"

Beau paused

"Cory?" he said "What did you guys do?"

"Oh… Just… went out to eat and sat in the park playing music all night" she shrugged

Beau nodded

"Did you already perform?" she asked him, over the act that was currently on stage

"No, I'm up next" he said

"Where's Chiles?" Destiny Love asked looking around "Is she performing tonight too?" she continued pointing to the customer next to Beau to take his order

"Yeah, she's backstage warming up" he smiled "Can I ask you a question Des?"

Destiny paused _"Please don't be about Chiles" _she said in her head before getting the customer their drink and leaning on the counter in front of Beau "Make it quick Nashville"

"Do you think Chiles really want to be with me?"

Destiny sighed hoping they could avoid Chiles being the topic of discussion, due to what she recently found out.

"Uh… Why do you ask?" she said "I mean, what makes you doubt she does?"

"Well, I notice she's been acting weird toward me lately" Beau shrugged "Like distant, almost shady in a way"

"Oh…" Destiny said not knowing she made her secret pretty obvious "Did you ask her about it?"

"Yeah, last night actually when we went out, and she admitted…"

"She told you?" Destiny blurted out before allowing Beau to finish, this action caused Beau to stare at her strangely when he did get the chance to complete his statement "…She admitted to having something to tell me but she said she needed time" he replied "Wait! Tell me what?"

Destiny paused, and hesitated

"You know what this is about?" he asked her due to her sudden silence

Destiny looked up and suddenly smiled seeing Cory walking toward them

"Cory! Yes" she said "I have customers so Beau talk to Cory" Destiny quickly said in one breath before making her way to the opposite side of the bar

Cory stared strangely as Destiny left in a hurry, before looking at Beau who also has a weird look plastered on his face.

"What's up with her?" Cory asked

"What's up with Chiles is the question?" Beau said

"Oh…" Cory replied hesitantly "What do you mean?"

"She hiding something for me, I know I can feel it, I felt it from the start"

"Maybe you're just being paranoid?" Cory said

"She admitted to having a few secrets, or a secret last night, and I'm trying to be cool man until she's ready to tell me because I don't want to force her into telling me and have her run off again" Beau explained "She's important to me and I doubt whatever it is we can get passed it, because her choosing the road over me, I believe is the bottom of the barrow so it can only go up from here… right?" he asked his silent friend

Cory sat in silence, as he stared around and spotted Chiles near the stage

"Man, I don't know what to do, the only thing there is to do is drink this shitty feeling away" he said gulping some of his beer that was sitting in front of him

Destiny watched Cory and a down Beau from the opposite side of the bar. She felt horrible for him and she hated keeping things from him but this was something she refused to get in the middle of as she knew it was not going to turn out pretty for any one of them. Destiny let out a sigh before continuing to work.

"Do you think you could talk to Chiles for me?" Beau asked Cory

"Wait, what me?"

"Yes, she won't tell me, Destiny does not know her all that well so I doubt she will open up to her, and you're my last hope" he said in his deep southern dialect

"Me and Chiles never really seen eye to eye Beau so I doubt she'll tell me well"

"What are you talking about, you were in her band you was on tour with her" Beau said "Please just for me man!"

Cory rolled his eyes and sighed as he spotted Chiles again in the same position near the stage

"Alright, I'll be back" he said as he left Beau and his impatience allowed him to quickly maneuver his way through the crowd toward Chiles.

"Oh hey Cory" Chiles softly said, but didn't get a response because when he reached her he quickly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her further backstage into a secluded area.

"Alright Chiles I tried, but I can't! Either you're going to tell him or me and it's going to happen tonight"

Chiles stared in disbelief "Wait…" she started but was interrupted by Cory once again

"No! I'm done waiting… This ends now! The truth comes out right now!"

**Please review. More reviews faster the updates. Hope you all enjoyed it!**

_**Stay Tuned!**_


	10. The Truth is

Chapter 10: & The Truth Is…

Destiny was fully alert. In one direction she could see Cory and Chiles talking, and before in the opposite direction she could see Beau sitting at the bar. She continued to look back and forth and also tried to work all at the same time, but she was bound to lose one of her subjects. And that subject was Beau, because when she looked back in his direction all she saw was an empty chair, where he was sitting before.

"Hey Ryanne, I'll be back" Destiny called out over the music to her colleague. Who just nodded her off, Destiny knew Beau didn't walk pass Chiles and Cory to head to the back so her second guess was the side alley of the bar.

_She's a good girl, loves her mama  
Loves Jesus and America too  
She's a good girl, crazy 'bout Elvis  
Loves horses and her boyfriend too_

It's a long day livin' in Reseda  
There's a freeway runnin' through the yard  
And I'm a bad boy, 'cause I don't even miss her  
I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart

And I'm free, I'm free fallin'  


Beau was in his usual thinking spot. He felt at ease in the alley on side of the place. He usually just likes to smoke a cigarette and play his guitar. For some reason it kind of gave him a taste of back at home in Nashville, away from all the annoying lights and glamour of California

_All the vampires walkin' through the valley_

_Move west down Ventura Blvd  
And all the bad boys are standing in the shadows  
All the good girls are home with broken hearts_

And I'm free, I'm free fallin'

Destiny reached the side of the building before peeking her head around the corner. She smiled when she saw Beau singing while playing his guitar. She didn't want to interrupt so she decided to let him finish:__

I wanna glide down over Mulholland  
I wanna write her name in the sky  
I wanna free fall out into nothin'  
Gonna leave this world for awhile

And I'm free, I'm free fallin'

Beau nodded to himself before putting his guitar to the side. Destiny made sure he was done before clapping and coming from around the corner and walking toward him…

"That was beautiful Nashville" she compliment

Beau shrugged and slightly smiled "It's something I've been working on for awhile." He told her

"For Chiles?" she asked sitting on an old crate next to him

"It wasn't a love song, it was about life in general" he shrugged "About how I'm just going with the flow, not really knowing where the hell I'm going to land"

"Yep! About Chiles" she nodded

"I guess it was" he chuckled

"Wow! You really love her don't you?" Destiny Love smiled as Beau honestly nodded "Who knew deep down this big tough southern Beau Hutton, had a soft side"

"Only she's been able to bring it out of me"

"Why do you think that is?" she asked

"She just has that 'thing' about her, that glow, she adorable" he shrugged

"Sounds like love to me" Destiny smiled "Wow, I like this Beau"

"What? You don't like Nashville?" Beau chuckled

Destiny giggle "He's pretty great too, but I like seeing a softer side of you, before I didn't think anyone could knock that wall you have up down, but she did it in just a few days"

"You said it best, she's sensational" he smiled softly "I just wish she didn't feel like she had to hide something from me"

Destiny looked down

"You have no idea how much, it's killing me I'm afraid that this visit is going to be a temporary thing and I'm going to lose her again"

Destiny paused, deep down she wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words as she and Beau sat in silence….

Meanwhile, back inside:

"Cory please, I can't do this yet I'm not ready" Chiles pleaded

"Chiles he deserves to know!" he raised his voice accidently as someone walked by and gave the two strange stares. Chiles rolled her eyes and pulled Cory by the arm and out the back door….

"Sorry for being loud, But, he is ready to know Chiles. And the longer you hide this from him the more hurt he will be in the end" Cory explained, "And you can stop me from telling him, but you can't stop the media. I know Beau's old fashion but he does pick up a newspaper every now and then" Cory explained "He's going to find out regardless, and if he finds out from anyone but us, you especially that would destroy him"

"I haven't found the words yet"

"Chiles, you're just scared, you really want him now and you're afraid after he finds out he's not going to want you" Cory boldly stated "But, I can assure Chiles that's not true"

"How do you know?" Chiles softly said

"Beau is crazy about you and yes this is a messy situation but you love him now, and you're here for the right reasons now 'so you say' Chiles"

"I do.. I am"

"So go tell him, if you care about him you will tell him right now because he knows you have something to hide and he can't let it go, it's really screwing with his mind and you know a lot of things usually doesn't get to him"

Chiles paused and took a deep breath "You think he'll stay?"

"There's a good chance, if you want him that badly you won't let him go… Especially without a fight!"

Chiles smiled and nodded, but moments later her smiled soon became a frown suddenly when she saw a faint look on Cory's face who was no longer looking at her but passed her. She quickly turned her head and her heart immediately dropping when she saw Beau and Destiny standing there. "Beau" she softly said "How long have you too been standing there"

"Not long" Destiny managed to say as Beau stared at Chiles in silence

"We were actually in the side alley" Destiny said

"Meaning?" Cory replied

"…We heard everything" Beau firmly said still not taking his crystal blue eyes off of Chiles, as Destiny shrugged at Cory when the too made eye contact.

"I guess I should start from the beginning" Chiles stared down

"No, I don't need a whole story, I just need a few facts" Beau said "What did Cory mean when he said you love me now?"

Chiles felt tears form as she looked away

"Cory I think we should go" Destiny said, taking Beau's guitar for him as Cory nodded

"No stay, because Cory apparently you know more than I do and if she's lying again I'm going to need some clarity" Beau replied. Destiny looked at Cory before patting him on the back before she walked back into the bar…

"Destiny where the hell is Beau, he was suppose to be on stage five minutes ago" Ryanne said as soon as Destiny walked in

"Uh… He's handling some business outside" Destiny softly told her "Well, some entertainment better get on that stage now, or else the big boss man will be pissed"

Destiny sighed as she stared at Beau's guitar in her hands. She hated doing live performances but didn't want her or Beau to get into trouble so she went on stage:

"Hey everyone" she sweetly said "Beau will be back in a little while, but until then this is a little song I entitled Our Town" she smiled as she spoke into the microphone before sitting on the stool ,as began to stroke the keys and singing:

_Long ago, but not so very long ago  
The world was different, oh yes it was  
You settled down and you built a town and made it live  
And you watched it grow  
It was your town_

Back outside, Chiles was in complete tears as Beau was pretty emotional himself as the secret was finally exposed

"So you were in jeopardy of being let go from your label, and you came to me, not for me but for my music" Beau softly repeated what she confessed to have been hiding from him

"I-I I'm sorry, I just wanted that lifestyle so bad…"

"THAT YOU WERE WILLING TO STEP ON ANYONE TO GET THERE!" He yelled

"Beau take it easy!" Cory came to Chiles' defense

"TAKE IT EASY? She comes back here just to use me for my music and you're telling me to take it easy!" he continued to yell

"That's what I thought I wanted but I want you Beau!" Chiles said

"Yeah NOW! But when you showed up here it was only because your label was one more horrible songs away from dropping you"

Chiles ran her fingers through her long brown hair as tears ran down his face "I didn't want you to find out this way"

"I knew you coming back here for me was too good to be true" he softly said

"Beau, I don't care about that anymore! The business none of that, coming back here allowed for me to fall in love with you all over again believe me its true" she pleaded

"I can't believe nothing else that comes out of your mouth Chiles" he shook his "You didn't choose me, the business chose for you, and that's not love" he softly said as Cory stared strangely as he could hear Destiny singing inside the building…

_Main street isn't main street anymore  
Lights don't shine as brightly as they shone before  
Tell the truth, lights don't shine at all  
In our town  
_

_Sun comes up each morning  
Just like it's always done  
Get up, go to work, start the day,  
Open up for business that's never gonna come  
As the world rolls by a million miles away_

Cory slightly smiled at the thought of her, but his joy didn't last when seeing two of his friends Beau and Chiles in such a horrible situation.

"Beau…" Chile softly spoke but Beau refused to let her finished, as he didn't want to listen to anything else she said..

"Chiles Stanton you used me, you made me look like a fool." He softly said turning his back "You had some pretty selfish moments in the past Chiles but this takes the cake" he lastly said before walking off leaving her in tears…

Cory quickly walked back inside to catch the end of Destiny's performance, and to fill her in on what happened

_Main street isn't main street anymore  
No one seems to need us like they did before  
It's hard to find a reason left to stay  
But it's our town  
Love it anyway  
Come what may, it's our town._

Destiny strummed the last chord before smiling at the applaud she got. She looked around at the audience and spotted Cory, as being on stage shortly got her mind off of reality, but seeing him quickly snapped her back. She smiled and bowed as she exited the stage and met up with Cory…

"She told him" Cory said

"How'd he take it?" Destiny replied

"We have to catch him before he goes" Cory told grabbing her arm allowing the both of them to run toward the exit…

Outside they saw Beau heading toward his pickup truck as the two rushed to him

"Beau wait!" Destiny yelled

Beau stopped and looked at Destiny, and then at Cory

"And Cory you knew" Beau said

"I'm sorry Beau, we just thought it was something between you two" Cory tried to explained

"We?"

Destiny stared at him, as he then connect the dots

"You knew too Destiny?" he nodded "And didn't say a word"

"I'm sorry Beau" Destiny also replied "I didn't know how"

"You know I'm getting real sick of hearing that come out of you all mouths" he said before walking away…

Destiny and Cory stared, as Chiles came from around the corner face full of tears

"Oh… And now you know why I always had that wall up" Beau lastly replied to Destiny referring to their earlier conversation "I can't trust anyone…." He completed before getting into her truck and pulling off…..

**Please Review! The more reviews faster the updates =)**

**Stay tuned! More to come!**


End file.
